


I didn't plan it

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Engagement, I've never been to morocco so its really vague like, M/M, Morocco - Freeform, but no specifics, they went to the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Inside the box was a ring. It was a thick band of silver, with heart shapes cut out of the metal. From afar, you couldn’t really see that the shapes were hearts because they had little curls in them, it just looked like patterns punched out of the metal. It had one small diamond placed in the middle of the ring, between the tops of two hearts. Isak turned it around in his hand.





	I didn't plan it

So, yeah, Even is impulsive, and shit happens when he’s manic, and shit happens when he’s manic in Morocco. It wasn’t as bad as the time they were in the hotel in Oslo, when he walked out naked in the middle of the night. It definitely wasn’t as bad as it had been when he read the Qur’an and posted everything on Facebook. He was jumpy and excitable, pulling Isak along the streets with gusto and a smile so wide Isak was afraid his face would rip in half. It didn’t, and when they got back to their hotel, they fucked hard and long into the night, finally curling up against each other at around two in the morning to sleep.

Even knew that he was manic, and so did Isak. They both knew what was coming next, but they ignored that and lived in the moment. They went to the beach, they swam, they ate so much food, they just lived in the sunshine and happiness. Isak let Even draw him and take pictures of him whenever and wherever he wanted to, even letting him take a picture of him while they were having sex.

“I won’t show anyone, and I want to draw you like this, keep you like this,” Even explained quickly, his words tumbling out of his mouth. “Okay?”

Isak nodded. “Okay.”

The mania lasted until the second to last day. They went to sleep after a huge dinner and both of them agreed that they were too full to have sex, so they just kissed and slept. When Isak woke up, with Even still curled up next to him, he knew what was happening. After about a week of Even getting up before the sun and dragging him all over the place, having Even still in bed when Isak naturally woke up, at eleven in the morning, was a sign the mania was over, and the depression had set in. Isak got out of bed to go for a pee, and when he got back, Even was looking over at him, his normally vibrant blue eyes dull.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” Isak asked, getting back into bed, pulling the blanket over himself and snuggling close to Even.

“For ruining the last day,” Even told him. “For ruining the trip.”

“You didn’t ruin the trip,” Isak assured him with a smile. “I had a lovely time, and I still am. A day in bed before our flight tomorrow morning? Sounds like the best thing in the world.”

“I’m still sorry.” Even buried his face against Isak’s shoulder. “I was going to take you to the beach today, ask you something as we watched the sunrise.”

“Well, we can do that some other time.” Isak shifted in his spot, turning so he was facing Even. “Me and you? We have all the time in the world.”

“Okay.”

They were silent for a few minutes.

“Even?”

“Ja?”

“What were you going to ask me?”

“Hmm?”

“When we watched the sunrise. What were you going to ask me?”

Even shifted, and at first Isak thought he was going to roll away from him, but he actually got out of the bed. He pulled open the drawer in the cabinet next to the bathroom, and came back over. He slid under the sheets again and gave a small box to Isak. “You said you liked it when we saw it in the shop. I bought it when you went to the cafe to go to the bathroom.”

Inside the box was a ring. It was a thick band of silver, with heart shapes cut out of the metal. From afar, you couldn’t really see that the shapes were hearts because they had little curls in them, it just looked like patterns punched out of the metal. It had one small diamond placed in the middle of the ring, between the tops of two hearts. Isak turned it around in his hand.

“I like the ring, but I don’t know what you were going to ask?”

Even huffed a small laugh. “I was going to ask you to marry me, Isak.” He sighed through his nose. “I didn’t plan it, I just bought it. I knew I was going to take you to see the sunrise anyway, so I just thought I’d ask then. But now we’re here, and I can’t ask during the sunrise.”

Isak looked down at the ring again, and a warm fluttering filled his chest. He put the ring back in its box, and gave it back to Even. “Then ask me.”

“What?” Even looked up at him, confusion displayed unashamedly on his face. “Ask what?”

“Don’t plan it, just ask me to marry you.” Isak smiled. “I love you, and you love me, and we  both know how impulsive you get when you’re manic. I know you’d mean it if you asked when you were manic, but if you ask me when you’re depressed, that means you really, really mean it. You know?”

Even nodded. He knew Isak’s train of thought was good, because when he’d first asked the curly haired boy to move in with him for real, it had been when he was depressed. He had been saying they should move in together for a while, when he was in a good place, when he was manic, and eventually when he was depressed. If he still wanted to do it when he was depressed, then he really, really wanted to do it. His depression made him want to quit a lot of things, like school, his art, even life sometimes. So, when he still wanted to move in, when he still wanted to marry Isak, he knew he really wanted it.

Did he really want it? Even thought about it as he moved to kneel in the bed, the duvet clinging to his shoulders and flowing down his back like a fluffy cape. He looked down at the ring, and over to the boy in the bed, his golden curls fanning slightly on the pillow under his head. He was naked from the waist up, a hand resting on his stomach. Even took in the beautiful sight in front of him, and yes, he did want to marry Isak. He wanted to wake up to that face every day, he wanted to go to sleep every night with him next to him, wanted to cook for him, eat with him, love him, watch movies with him, everything. God did he want to marry him.

“Isak,” he started, his voice cracking slightly. “Will you marry me?”

Isak smiled and sat up in front of him. He placed a hand on Even’s neck, brought their foreheads together, whispered, “Yes, I will,” and kissed him.

***

They spent the rest of the day in bed. Isak kept looking down at his left hand, at the shiny band of silver. He felt so happy, just being here with his boyfriend, no his fiancé, and being so comfortable. Even kept an arm wrapped around him all day. When they woke up the next day, they had to rush to get things packed, which wasn’t very easy when Even kept looking at the ring on Isak’s hand and smiling to himself, a small, happy smile.

The plane ride was uneventful, with one stop over in Frankfurt to refuel. Even slept most of the way home, which didn’t bother Isak at all. He knew that he would be sleeping, too, but he kept thinking about Even and their future. They had only been together for half a year, but this felt right. Maybe they wouldn’t get married for years, they would just be engaged for a while. Maybe it wouldn’t last, but he hoped it would. God, he hoped it would. He hoped that they would stay together forever, in all universes, in every timeline.

When they landed, they had a surprise. Their friends had come to pick them up, with Jonas holding up a sign that said “Even and Isak Valtersen-Bech Naesheim.”

“Did you tell them?” Even asked, looking at the sign from baggage claim.

“Nei,” Isak replied, frowning. “Did you?”

“Nei.”

Isak shrugged. “Well, they’re in for a surprise.”

Even smiled a little. “Wouldn’t it be funny if we pretended we broke up? Got everyone all worked up?”

Isak looked up at him. “You have a devious mind. I like it.”

When they got their luggage back, they made their way to the group of friends.

“Here they are!” Magnus called. “The prodigal boyfriends return!”

“We’re not boyfriends anymore,” Isak said, walking passed them.

“What?” Jonas asked, running to catch up with him. He pulled Isak to a stop, making him turn around. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Isak looked over at Even, who was shaking his head and looking at the ground, not saying much to Magnus and Vilde, who were gathered around him. Mahdi and Eskild were making their way over to Isak and Jonas, with Eva rushing ahead of them to hug him.

“Oh, my god!” she said, squeezing him tightly. “Isak what happened? I’m so sorry!”

Isak hugged her back. He couldn’t take much more of this. He caught Even’s eyes and smiled a little, and Even nodded, making his way over to them.

“Nei, nei!” Eva said, holding up a hand to stop him. “This is no time for you, Even. You’re a great friend, but Isak needs space.”

“Eva, I’m okay,” Isak said, taking her hand. “Even and I are still together.”

“But…” Jonas looked confused. “You said…?”

“Oh, my god!” Eskild exclaimed. “You didn’t!”

“Didn’t what?” Mahdi asked, looking around.

“We’re not boyfriends anymore, but…” Isak smiled, and held up his hand. “He is my fiancé.”

“What?” Eva screamed, and hugged him tight again. Vilde shrieked with laughter and pulled Even into the hug, which caused the rest of the group to form around them.

“You had me so worried, bro!” Jonas said when they pulled apart. He punched Isak in the side. “Drittsekk!”

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist, burying his face in those curls he loves so much. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ring that I found that I described, or tried to, in the fic.  
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5421622/il_570xN.187159194.jpg

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the only thing that matters now is where the night will end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311584) by [queerness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness)




End file.
